What the Hell
by jdiamondstar
Summary: what happens when Ginevra Weasley decides what the hell and to have fun with her friend Elizabeth no matter what? What happens when Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini get tossed in the mix? Hmm.. Read and find out. D/G B/E  my First fanfic fyi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. That is all the magnificent J.K. Rowling's. **

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction and I have yet to ever let people read my writing so please be kind **

What The Hell

"Ginger! Come on get up! We have loads of shopping to do today!"

Ginevra smiled as she heard the nickname given to her by her best friend Elizabeth.

"I'm already up Liz!"

Suddenly the door was slammed open and a ball of bright colors and black and blue hair jumped on her bed. Ginevra looked up at her best friend of a year and smiled at her and began to try and fine closed while Liz rattled off the names of all the stores they were going to go to in muggle London today.

Elizabeth Rose, or Liz for short, was 5'5'' and had black curly hair that went down to the middle of her back and had bright blue highlights. She had plump red lips that needed no lipstick or lip gloss, and a pair of bright blue eyes that you could see from a mile away. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with bright blue stitching and a white tank top.

Ginevra and Liz have been sharing a room at Liz's all summer until they go back to Hogwarts in two days. Today they were going into muggle London to do a lot of shopping. They have money from working at Fred and George's shop all summer.

Ginevra finished getting dressed and examined herself in the mirror and smirked. She had grown over the summer and she was now 5'5'', had blood red wavy hair that just went passed her shoulder blades, bright green eyes with gold flecks, and very full pouty lips. She was wearing a dark forest green v-neck t-shirt with a gray tank top under it and a black pleated mini skirt. She put on some eye liner and did her eye shadow with a smoky eye effect and slipped on her flip flops.

"You know that Ron is going to spaz when he sees you this year" Liz said as she was putting on her eye liner.

"Oh I know. It's just going to be funny as hell to see. None of the family except Fred and George has seen me all summer. But this year is going to be an amazing year and I'm not going to let Ron ruin it for me. I've been good my whole life and now I'm thinking what the hell I'm going to mess around and have fun."

Liz slipped on her flip flops and they headed downstairs.

"Mom, Ginger and I are heading out to muggle London to do some shopping we'll be home in a while!"

Liz's mother Lorraine came out of the kitchen, "Okay honey. Be careful driving, you know how your father worries about you driving that car."

Liz and Ginevra both laughed at this, "Yes mom I know. He really shouldn't worry though he's the one that taught me to drive."

"And that is why he worries, Liz." With that Lorraine went back into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go wreck havoc?" Liz asked Ginevra with a smirk on her face.

"Well we have to start somewhere with wrecking havoc because that's all were going to be doing at school this year."

They headed outside to Liz's black 2011 Saleen Mustang and got in. Liz started the car and Ginevra stared out the window as they headed into muggle London. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne came on the radio and they both screamed.

_You say that I'm messing with your head__  
__All cause I was making out with your friend__  
__Love hurts whether it's right or wrong__  
__I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun___

_You're on your knees__  
__Begging please__  
__Stay with me__  
__But honestly__  
__I just need to be a little crazy_

They were dancing and singing as they pulled up to a red light. Ginevra looked over and saw a hot guy with spiked blonde hair and silvery gray eyes in the black Corvette next to them and smiled. The guy smiled back and turned to his passenger who looked over at Ginevra. He had black spiked hair with green tips and blue eyes. She smiled and turned to Liz.

"Liz there is two really hot guys in the corvette next to us."

Liz leaned so she could see them while still singing the song and smiled.

"Well let's have some fun and race them."

"Okay." Ginevra turned and smiled at the guys while singing.

_All my life I've been good,__  
__But now__  
__I'm thinking What The Hell__  
__All I want is to mess around__  
__And I don't really care about__  
__If you love me__  
__If you hate me__  
__You can save me__  
__Baby, baby__  
__All my life I've been good__  
__But now__  
__Whoaaa...__  
__What The Hell_

The light turned green and they sped off as Ginevra waved.

"Oh my god did you see their faces!" Liz said as she was laughing.

"I know they looked shocked that we did that. They kind of looked familiar though, like I've seen them before."

"I know same here."

They resumed singing the song as they headed to their favorite café to get lunch before shopping all day.

_So what if I go out on a million dates__  
__You never call or listen to me anyway__  
__I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day__  
__Don't get me wrong__  
__I just need some time to play___

_You're on your knees__  
__Begging please__  
__Stay with me__  
__But honestly__  
__I just need to be a little crazy___

_All my life I've been good,__  
__But now__  
__I'm thinking What The Hell__  
__All I want is to mess around_

"God I love that song," Ginevra said as the parked outside the café, "It sums up how I feel."

"Yeah it's the same for me. Oh my god. Ginger, don't turn around but those guys are here too."

"Oh man, this should be interesting. Well let's get food I'm starving."

They both walked into the café and ordered a sandwich and a cup of tea. They sat down outside since it was a gorgeous August day. It was sunny and warm but there was a nice breeze so it wasn't too hot. Ginevra looked around as she ate. There were a lot of people out walking today since it was so nice.

"Mind if we join you?"

Ginevra looked up to see the hot blonde standing there with a cup in his hand and the dark haired guy right next to him. She looked at Liz who smirked.

"No, not at all, have a seat." Liz said as she finished her sandwich.

"So what's your name?" The dark haired guy asked Liz.

"I'm Liz and this is Ginger." She said as she pointed to Ginevra.

"Your name's Ginger?" The blonde asked.

"No my name is Ginevra but everyone calls me Ginger."

"That makes sense. I'm Draco and this is Blaise." Ginevra looked at the guys and smiled.

"We're going to go to the restroom. We'll be right back."

She grabbed Liz's hand as they headed to the bathroom. "That's why they look so familiar! It's Malfoy and Zabini."

"They didn't recognize us though. I say we don't tell them who we are and have some fun with this." Liz said as she checked herself in the mirror.

"This could be fun." Ginevra said as she smirked evilly as she also checked herself in the mirror.

With that they both headed back out to the guys. _Well,_ Ginevra thought to herself,_ this sure is going to be an interesting year. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm in the processing of typing up all the chapters I've written in my notebook but my laptop power cord died. So It's kind of difficult but I'm using my boyfriend's desktop. Plus the snowpocalypse is here ( I live in Michigan) So I may or may not lose power. I'll have the chapters up asap.! R&R Please and thank you :D And I own nothing Harry Potter related. That is all J.K. Rowling. **

What the Hell Chapter 2

Ginevra and Liz were laughing when they sat back at the table.

"So what are you gorgeous ladies up to today?" Blaise asked while smirking.

"We're spending the whole day shopping for new clothes for school and what not, and then were going home to get ready to go to the club." Liz replied while flashing him a smirked back that mirrored his.

"And what club are you ladies going to tonight?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm I'm not sure we should tell you. After all, you did follow us to the café…," Ginevra said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye," God only knows what you'd do if you knew where we were going tonight." Liz and Gin started laughing.

Blaise looked at Draco who was speechless.

"Drake? Wow, congrats girls. You rendered him speechless. I've never seen that before."Blaise said while smiling and poking Draco. This seemed to snap Draco out of his stupor as he began to glare at Blaise.

"Okay you got us there. But what did you expect? Two gorgeous girls were smiling at us and waved as they sped away. Of course we're going to follow you. So how about it, what club are you going to tonight?" Draco asked as he smiled.

"How about this, if you guess the club we're going to go to in two guesses we'll tell you. Sound fair, Gin?" Liz asked smiling at Gin.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

Since there are quite a few clubs in muggle London if they could guess it in two guesses, then they deserved to know.

"Hmm," Blaise said while looking between the two girls. He looked at Draco who nodded," I think that two lovely ladies like you would probably go to Club Glass."

Ginevra couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face and she looked at Liz who had the same expression. The guys guessed it on the first try. They regained composure and turned to the boys smiling.

"Good job at guessing, and yes we are going to be there tonight. But right now we are behind on our shopping, so we really must be off. See you later boys." Ginevra said as she stood up from the table.

The boys stood up, "So if we happen to be at the club tonight do we get the privilege of dancing with you ladies?" Draco asked as the girls started to walk away.

"We'll see." Liz tossed over her shoulder as they disappeared from view.

"Something about those girls are familiar, mate." Blaise said as they headed back to the car.

"I know but I cannot place it and I know I have not seen them around Hogwarts before. I'd remember those two." Draco replied as he started the car.

"Yeah that Liz is something else." Blaise said as they started off to run errands before going to the club tonight.

The girls spent the next four hours going in and out of shops buying tops, skirts, shoes, hoodies, jeans, bras, and panties. Once they made sure they had enough for a new wardrobe for the new school year they put everything in the car. They then decided to go to Diagon Alley and walk around for a bit. They came upon Phoenix Salon and Ginevra got an idea.

"Hey Liz, let's go to the salon. I want to do something with my hair."

"Okay Ginger, just be careful not to change the color too much, otherwise your nickname won't work anymore. Plus, I think the color is fabulous." Liz replied as they headed towards the doors.

"Don't worry Liz, it'll be fine." Gin said as she stepped inside the salon.

A blonde witch who was at the counter smiled at Ginevra, showing off her perfect white teeth. "Hello and welcome to Phoenix. My name is Rachel, how may I help you today?"

Gin looked over at Liz who was sitting in one of the plush red chairs with a magazine in her hands reading.

"Hi I'd like to get some caramel highlights throughout all my hair and get a black peek-a-boo." Ginevra said while smiling.

"That's what your idea was!" Liz shouted and she looked at Gin, "You are going to look even more fucking amazing after they do that to your hair." Liz had a goofy smile plastered on her face once she was done talking. Rachel smiled

"I must say I do agree with your friend that it will look good, especially with your coloring. I just don't agree with her language." Rachel looked pointedly at Liz.

"Sorry." Liz said with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she went back to reading her magazine.

"It's okay; just don't let it happen again. Now if you'll just follow me, dear." Rachel said as she started heading back towards a chair.

Forty-five minutes later Ginevra sat gaping at the mirror in front of her. _I knew it would look good but not that it would look _this_ good,_ Ginevra thought as she moved her head side to side watching the caramel strands of hair simmer as they caught the light.

"And the highlights with continue to stay there even as your hair grows; same with the peek-a-boo so you never need touch ups unless the color is fading." Rachel said as she started walking back up to the register.

"Thank you so much, Rachel." Gin said excitedly as she paid.

Liz stood up, looked at Gin, and let out a low whistle, "Damn girl! No guy will be able to keep his hands off you!" Liz said as they walked out of the salon.

"I know! I'm so excited that it turned out so well!"

"Well come on, it's 7 o'clock. We should get home and get ready."

Ginevra and Liz talked about the upcoming school year on the way home. When they got home it was time for dinner.

"Mom, we're going to go put our stud away, then come eat!" Liz yelled as they walked upstairs

"Okay, don't forget to wash up!"

Gin smiled as Liz rolled her eyes. "She still acts like I'm a child with how she constantly reminds me to wash up."

"It's a mom thing," Gin said as she put her bags on the bed," I saw we just leave the stuff in the bags until after dinner. I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan to me. The food smells to good to resist."

They washed up and went downstairs to the dining room.

"Gin, I love your hair!" Lorraine said as the girls sat down.

"Thanks Lorraine," Gin said while smiling at the women she thought of as a second mother," I decided I needed a bit of a change."

Dinner consisted of lots of talking of the upcoming school year and joking. Once they were done eating the girls cleared off the table as Lorraine started doing the dishes.

"Don't forget Mom, we're going out to Glass tonight." Liz said as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"I know dear. Do try to be home before 6am this time. You leave for school the day after tomorrow."

Gin and Liz looked at each other and smiled, "Alright we can do that," Liz said as they headed up the stairs to get ready.

"So what outfit are you going to wear tonight, Gin?" Liz asked as she began packing her new clothes into her trunk so it was ready for the day after tomorrow.

"I was thinking the white pleated skirt with the green off the shoulder scoop neck top. What about you?" Gin replied as she did the same but left the outfit in question out on the bed.

"I was thinking the black pleated mini skirt and the blue off the shoulder top." Liz said as she set the clothes on her bed.

The girls grabbed towels and headed into their separate bathrooms to shower. They made sure they were clean and their legs shaven before they emerged; Gin smelling like raspberries and Liz like oranges. Gin charmed her hair to fall in waves down her back then got dressed. Liz charmed hers to be twisted up into a clip with a few strands framing her face before she got dressed.

Gin decided to wear her star necklace that was encrusted with Swarovski crystals and sparkled whenever the light hit it. She put on some eyeliner and green eye shadow. She checked her reflection on last time before she stuck her money and her wand, disguised as a pen, into her white clutch. She put on her white strappy sandals as she waited for Liz to finish.

Liz decided to wear her black leather choker that was no more than a strap but has a diamond rose on the front. She put on some eye liner and blue eye shadow before putting her black strappy sandals on. She grabbed her black clutch and tucked her money and disguised wand into it before they headed out the door to club Glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Again I own nothing, absolutely nothing Harry Potter related. I only own the stuff that I created, LikeLiz and the other characters. **** R&R please and thank you. ~~~Jenna**

What the Hell Chapter 3

Draco pulled into Blaise's driveway. "Hey, just floo to my house once you're ready. You can wait in my study." Draco said as Blaise got out of the car.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Blaise walked into the house and went into the shower. He emerged a while later and began to get dresses. He chose a blue tight t-shirt that showed off his arm muscles and his abs. He grabbed his favorite pants and put them on. They were cargo style pants that were loose enough to allow movement for dancing, while being tight enough to look good. He turned back to the mirror and spiked his hair. He made sure his wallet was in his back pocket and put on his black leather jacket. It was August but the nights could get chilly. He grabbed his wand and disguised it as a belt before he put it on. He headed to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in before stepping into the green flames.

"Malfoy Manor, Draco's study" Blaise yelled before being swished away.

He stepped out into the ornate room. There was a huge window taking up the wall to the left that was allowing the moon light to shine onto the hardwood floors. To the right were the cherry wood double doors leading to the hallway. Straight ahead was a long cherry wood desk and a plush leather chair was seated behind the desk. Behind the desk was a wall covered completely by bookshelves that were full of books.

Blaise went and sat at the desk while he was waiting for Draco to finish getting ready. He looked at the marble fireplace he just stepped out of, it was casting an eerie red orange glow over everything. On top of the mantle was an ornately carved silver dragon sculpture. On either die of the fireplace were more bookshelves filled with books. _Granger would pass out at the sight of all these books if she ever saw them all,_ Blaise thought to himself with a chuckle. He kicked his feet up on to the desk and reclined in the chair closing his eyes.

Draco parked in the driveway in front of the doors since he would be leaving soon anyways. He got out of the leather interior of the car and headed inside and up to his room. He heard a small pop behind him when he was halfway up the stairs.

"Master Malfoy requests the young Master's presence in the study." The small house elf said while trembling.

"Thanks, Tiny." Draco said as he sighed angrily and headed back downstairs to Lucius's study. _Of course he wants to see me when I have plans to go out;_ Draco thought as he headed down the hallway,_ he can't leave me alone for one fucking week. He's such an asshole._ He came to the intricately carved wooden doors of his father's study and knocked.

"Come in."

"You called for me, Father," Draco said as he walked inside.

"Yes I did. Close the door."

Draco did as he was told before standing in front of his father's desk.

"As you know the Dark Lord is wondering when you are going to be getting the Mark. I told him after you graduate but he insists on you doing a mission for him while you are in school. You will be informed of it when it is decided."

"Father, I refuse to serve and bow to someone who preaches pureblood is the only way when his father was a muggle born. " Draco said trying not to flinch as his father's temper flared up.

"You will serve and bow to the Dark Lord!" Lucius shouted, "Even if I have to force you to take the Mark!"

Lucius stood in front of Draco before punching him.

"No Father, I will not." Draco replied as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Lucius looked at Draco and sneered. "Yes you will, _Crucio!_"

Draco writhed in pain on the floor and bit his tongue to make sure he didn't make a sound. He knew if he made the slightest sound it would just be worse. Lucius lifted the curse, and before Draco could even get his breath back he began to kick and punch his son as he lay on the floor.

After fifteen minutes Draco was slowly making his way upstairs to his room. He opened the door and sat on his bed.

"Tiny" He said then waited for the pop.

"Yes Master Draco?" Tiny asked as she popped into the room.

"Can you get the healing kit and leave it on the bathroom counter? I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yes Master Draco. Does Master need any help with the healing kit after the shower?"

"No, I don't think so Tiny. I should get able to get it myself." Draco said as he headed into his Bathroom and turned on the light.

The bathroom walls were painted silver and the black granite countertops glistened at him in the light as he looked around. To the left of the door was a silver bowl that sat atop the counter top, which stretched the length of the wall, and shimmered in the light like diamonds were ground into it. Above that was a mirror that took up half of the wall. Where the countertop ended on the left side of the bathroom there was a shower that took up the whole wall. It had two rain fall shower heads in the ceiling then eight massaging jets in the walls of the shower. The shower doors were glass and the walls were marble tile. In the center of the bathroom there was a Jacuzzi bathtub the size of a small pool that was sunken into the floor. It looked as though it could fit eight to ten people in it comfortably. Behind the tub on the wall straight back was a Black door with a silver handle that held all the towels and extra soaps. To the right of the closet was a mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling. On the right wall there was another black door which led to the toilet.

Draco walked up to the shower and turned it on, adjusting it to the correct temperature. He walked to the closet and grabbed a fluffy black towel, setting it on the counter next to the shower. He then undressed and glanced in the mirror. His eye was already turning black and starting to swell, his lip was busted and his cheek had a faint bruise starting to appear on it. His torso was starting to bruise and had cuts all over it, as did his arms. He drew in a breath and winced as he realized he had at least one broken rib. He climbed into the shower and stood there for a few minutes allowing the hot water to relax his beaten muscles. He washed his hair and body, allowing the blood to mix with the water as it swirled down the drain. When he was done he turned off the water and stepped onto the mat outside of the shower door.

He wrapped the fluffy towel loosely around his waist and grabbed the healing kit off the countertop as he headed over to the mirror. He sat on the floor and began to heal all his cuts and bruises. Slowly the bruises began to fade and the cuts began to mend themselves, leaving no traces behind. Once those were all taken care of he began to mend his ribs. He pushed them down and began the intricate pattern of moving his wand and saying the incantation that was on the directions in the kit. After a couple minutes he finished and took a deep breath to test it. It still hurt from the muscles being tight but definitely better than it was before. He packed the healing kit back up and set it back on the counter.

He headed into his room to get dressed. He chose his black cargo pants and a green tight t-shirt that also showed off his muscles and abs. He spiked his hair and made sure his wallet was in his pocket. He then disguised his wand as a tube of chapstick and tucked it into his front pocket. He stuffed his keys into his other pocket and headed to his study, closing his bedroom door on his way out.

He walked into his study and saw Blaise sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk and his eyes closed.

"Glad to know you feel at home here enough to put your feet on my desk." Draco said as he watched Blaise jump at the sound of his voice.

Blaise stood and walked over to the guy he's known since he was a toddler.

"You know I always make myself at home here. I practically lived here with you growing up." Blaise strode over to Draco and clapped him on the back. Draco drew in a sharp breath as Blaise's hand hit his sore ribs, "Fuck that hurt."

Blaise looked at Draco with a dark look in his eyes," How bad was it this time?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"He wanted me to get the Mark after graduation and do an assignment for Voldemort while at school even without the Mark," Draco said as he shrugged Blaise's hand off his shoulder," I told him I wouldn't serve a hypocrite. I fixed my bruises and cuts, I had a broken rib or two and fixed those as well but they're still tender. But let's head out, I don't want to be late to meet the girls."

They began to head outside. "Drake, why don't you fight back against your dad? You know you're stronger than him."

"Blaise you know if I do then he will beat my mother worse than he does already. If I let him take some anger out on me she has less to deal with. It's already bad enough while I'm at school. If I fought him and beat him he'd be more pissed and take it out on her." Draco said as he looked at Blaise with sadness written all over his face. They climbed into the car and Draco sped out of the driveway causing rocks to fly up like bullets and the tires to squeal once they hit the pavement of the road.

"When we get back tonight you should pack up all your school stuff and stay at my house. We can leave for the train from my house. That way _dear-old-dad_," Blaise said with sarcasm dripping from his voice," Can't get to you."

"I think I will do that."

With that settled they each got engrossed in their own thoughts around the girls they were going to see again shortly.

The girls pulled up to the club and parked. They got out of the car after checking themselves one last time in the mirrors. They walked to the front of the line and smiled at the bouncer.

"Hey Dave, how's the night going so far?" Liz asked while smiling.

"Hey girls, oh the usual, people getting thrown out, other complaining for not getting in," Dave said while smiling back at them," Are you girls alone tonight?"

"Well, actually, two guys are supposed to be meeting us up here. One has dark hair and blue eyes and the other has blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. Their names are Draco and Blaise." Gin said.

"Okay I'll keep my eyes open. Want me to come find you when they get here?"

"Nah, they can find us if they want us." Liz said smirking.

Dave shook his head at the girls he's begun to think of as sister. He gave them hugs and sent them inside. Once they were inside the bass of the music pumped through them. The girls smiled at each other and looked around. The dance floor was Plexiglass over a lit up pool so it looked like you were dancing on water. The water was lit up with different colored lights that changed to the beat of the music. The walls were blue with silver curtains hanging on them. To the left was the bar. It was a completely glass bar with steel poles as the structural support. The glass was the same kind of glass used in windshields, it had the clear coating over it to prevent it from shattering. Behind the bar were shelves upon shelves of alcohol attached to a mirror so you could see the dance floor behind you. Straight ahead was a hallway, which leads to the restrooms. In the corner to the right of the hallway was the stage where the DJ was and to the right of where the door is there was the VIP sitting area.

The girls went up to the bar and stood against it waiting for the bartender to come to them. They were underage but with their magic all they did was take their drivers licenses and changed the birthdates on them.

"Hey girls what can I get you?" The black haired and brown eyed bartender asked.

"I'll have a double shot of Jack Daniels." Liz said.

"I'll have the same." Gin said.

The bartender checked their IDs and once satisfied got them their drinks. They paid and slammed back their shots. They turned and were heading to the dance floor when suddenly Ginevra was picked up and spun around. She let out a startled yelp.

"I do not know who _you think_ you are-"Ginevra said as she spun around once her feet were back on the ground.

"I think I'm a good friend, who is devilishly handsome by the way, who just got back from a long trip to America and I can damn well do whatever I want to that hot little body of yours." The guy said.

Gin and Liz both screamed "Ryan!"

"When did you get back?" Gin asked as she quickly hugged him. Liz quickly hugged him also once Gin was done.

"I just got back a few hours ago but I just had to come see my favorite girls. By the way Gin, I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks," Gin said as she looked at him," I dig the tan you've got."

Ryan smiled down at Ginevra and Liz as he slung an arm around each of their shoulders. He has Hazel eyes and short brown hair that liked to stick up every which way. He had a little goatee and mustache. His normally pale skin was sun kissed from the sun in the States, giving it an exotic look.

"Are we interrupting?"

All three of them looked up at the person who spoke and saw Draco and Blaise standing there with eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Oh no, not at all, this is our friend Ryan. He just got back from a two month vacation to the States. Ryan this is Draco and Blaise." Gin said as she looked to the guys.

"Hey guys, I'm assuming you are their dates for the evening?" Ryan said as he look his arms from around the girls and shook their hands.

"Uh.. yeah..." Blaise said as he looked at Liz.

Liz smiled and put her arm around Blaise's waist.

"Yeah we beat them off the line at a green light earlier and they followed us to the café and asked us what we were doing tonight and we told them we were going to a club." Liz said with a smirk.

"Then they guessed which club we were going to, in one guess, and we said they could meet us here." Gin said as she moved towards Draco.

Ryan laughed at this," Oh so they pulled the hot-girl-looking-at-you-waving-and-then-speeding-off-thing right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Draco said as he smiled.

"Yeah they do that a lot," Ryan said while grinning," Well I'm off to go find myself another lovely lady to occupy my time since these two gorgeous beings are taken for the evening."

Ryan kissed both girls on the cheek before turning to the guys with a smile on his face," By the way if you hurt them or force them into anything I will kill you. And girls," He started as they began to protest," I know you can take care of yourselves but I will still kill them." And with that he vanished into the massive crowd of grinding bodies that made up the dance floor.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, so sorry for not updating lately. I've had a ton of stuff going on. I have surgery coming up and I recently got diagnosed with a heart condition so I've been busy lately. I promise I will have new chapters up soon. After my surgery I'm going to be on bed rest for about 2 weeks. Plus if I have time before surgery I will update. Don't worry I'm not dropping this story, I refuse to do that. I will finish it; everything is just crazy right now. Thanks and I hope everyone's been having a good year so far!


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the characters you do not recognize and the plot in this story. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writer's block like crazy and had surgery and just too much stuff to do. :/ I apologize and hopefully it doesn't happen anymore. I shall do my best to make sure that this story gets updated at least once a month if not more. ;) thank you for reading and enjoy. P.S. I tried updating this like 3 days ago but kept getting an error code when I tried to update it but I figured out a way around it **** here ya go!**

**Ch. 4**

"So who was that?" Blaise asked as they watched Ryan disappear into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Just a friend of ours," Liz said as the boys led them to the bar.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" Draco asked while trying to keep his voice curious.

"Yes, he's just a friend," Gin said while looking at Liz with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, there was that one time after his party-"

"Liz! We are not going to tell them that. We just met them," Gin half-yelled at Liz.

"Yeah, that's true. We should hold off on that story."

"Yes, we should."

Blaise and Draco were sharing curious glances with each other until Blaise spoke up," What happened that night?"

"Nothing that is of dire importance, let's just enjoy the night." Liz said as she knocked back her shot.

Gin knocked back her shot before grabbing Liz and pulling her off the bar stool. They started to head towards the dance floor.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asked as he knocked back his shot.

"We're going to dance. If you wish to come and dance with us, you can," Gin said and she turned back around with Liz and they both walked away with their hips swaying seductively.

Blaise growled low in his throat and he downed his shot. Draco and Blaise got off their bar stool and rushed after the girls, catching up to them right before they disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. The guys grabbed their dates' hands and headed into the crowd.

"Hey Gin! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Liz yelled as Blaise pulled her off into the crowd.

Ginevra started laughing and shaking her head at her friend's antics and Draco stopped at a spot he deemed good enough to dance in. Gin turned her back to Draco and they began to grind on each other as they became lost in the beat of the music. His hands were gripping her hips and he guided them against his own and Ginevra's arm wound its way around his neck. Her shirt rode up her toned stomach and his finger grazed her skin, causing her to shiver and Draco to smirk.

Suddenly, Draco spun her around to face him so fast she almost tripped. She looked up at him in confusion as to why he spun her around and anger due to her almost falling. He lowered his mouth to her ear, "I would much rather be able to look at you when I'm dancing with you"

Ginevra shivered from the feeling of his hot breath on her ear and was thankful it was dark in the club otherwise he would see the blush that spread over her cheeks.

"I couldn't agree with you more," she replied with a smile.

They danced for another 5 songs before they decided it was time to go get something to drink. Once they sat down at the bar Gin turned to Draco.

" I wonder where Blaise and Liz went off to..."

"Probably still dancing," Draco replied while looking around to see if he could spot the couple in question.

"Yeah, I just hope they are having a good time." Gin replied as she turned back to her glass of ice water.

"Oh I'm sure they were having a very, very, _very,_ nice time."

Gin and Draco turned around in shock to see a rumpled Liz and a messy haired Blaise grinning like they won the lottery. Gin and Draco both smirked at their friends' appearances.

"Oh I bet you did have a good time," Gin says while looking at her friend.

"I'll have you know we did not have sex-,"Liz started.

"Yet," Blaise interjected while smirking. Liz blushed slightly and smacked Blaise's arm.

"Anyway, we just had a hell of a snog."

"Uh huh, right," Draco said as they all started laughing.

Ginevra looked at Draco and almost gasped at how gorgeous he looked when he smiled and laughed as opposed to scowling and smirking (even though he looks hot smirking too).

"So does anyone know what time it is?" Liz asked as she tried to find her cell phone.

"Uh yeah, it's 2 o'clock," Blaise said as he checked his cell phone before putting it back in his pocket.

Gin and Liz exchanged a surprised glance at the fact that he had a cell phone before Liz turned to Blaise, "Well, we should get going. We need to get sleep before we spend the whole day packing before heading back to school."

"Yeah, packing all day when you're dead tired is not any fun," Gin said as she turned towards Draco.

"Yeah, I've done that before for school too. It sucks and I forgot half my stuff," Draco said with a grin.

"Where do you girls go to school anyway?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We go to a small boarding school in the north. You'd probably never heard of it. Where do you two go?" Liz asked while looking at Gin.

"We also go to a boarding school that isn't well known," Blaise answered without skipping a beat.

"Well then, I suppose we better get going. I need to get sleep or else I'm slightly crabby," Gin said while making sure everything was in her clutch before closing it and looking at the guys.

"Slightly crabby? You're joking right? If you don't get at least 8 hours of sleep you become the spawn of Satan. No wait that's too nice… you become someone that Satan would run away from with his little pointed tail between his legs," Liz said while grinning madly.

"As I said, I get slightly crabby when I don't get enough sleep."

Blaise and Draco were laughing as the girls argued about the crabbiness scale.

"We should get going too. We'll walk you to your car," Blaise said once the girls stopped arguing.

"Okay," Liz answered before taking the arm he offered.

Draco turned to Ginevra and put his arm around her waist before he escorted her out of the club behind Blaise and Liz.

"Well this is our car," Gin said as they walked up to the Mustang.

"Can we possibly see you before you two leave for school?" Draco asked while looking at Gin.

"It depends how much packing we get done tomorrow," Liz answered while giving Blaise a hug goodbye.

"Well let's exchange numbers and you can let us know," Blaise said as he pulled out his cell. After the four of them exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes, the girls got in their car and began to drive away. They were almost halfway home before either of them spoke.

"Well that was definitely a fun night," Liz said as she made a left turn.

"Yeah, but do you think that was a good idea giving them our numbers? The phones work at Hogwarts. And once they know it's us they might not be so nice," Gin said sounding slightly worried.

"Ginevra, relax. We can always change the numbers with the flick of a wand. Or block their calls. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Liz replied as she pulled into her driveway and parked the car.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss I'm-always-right." Gin said while chuckling as they got out of the car and headed up to the house.

"Glad you're beginning to understand."

Once they were inside they headed up to their room and changed into pajamas before crawling into bed. They were both asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

Draco and Blaise headed back to Malfoy Manor to pack up Draco's school stuff before heading to Blaise's. They pulled into the driveway and headed inside. Once they were Draco's room Draco set his trunk on his bed and opened it. He looked at it and snapped his fingers. There was a small pop and Tiny appeared.

"Young Master called for Tiny, what does Young Master need?"

"Could you go and get all my school supplies and bring it up to me, please?" Draco asked as Blaise and he began to fold his clothes and pack them away.

"Of course, Young Master," And with another small pop Tiny disappeared.

Once all the clothes were packed up, Draco headed into his bathroom to grab his toiletries. As he was grabbing his things he heard Tiny pop back into his bedroom.

"Tiny, you can just set the stuff on the bed then you may go."

"Yes, Young Master, I set it on the bed. Is there anything else Young Master needs?"

"No, you may go," Draco replied as he walked back into his bedroom.

There was another small pop and Tiny was gone once more. Draco set his toiletries in his trunk followed by his school stuff.

"Do you have everything?" Blaise asked.

"I think so…" Draco replied as he looked around his room," Oh wait, I forgot, I always prefer my own pillows."

Draco shrunk his pillows down to the size of marshmallows and put them inside his trunk.

"Now all I need to pack up are my laptop, my MP3 player, and a couple books to read in my free time," Draco said.

"Ah, so to the study we go," Blaise said as he headed to the door.

"Yes but be quiet. I'm not feeling up to facing Lucius's wrath if he wakes up," Draco said as he cast a silencing charm on Blaise's and his feet.

He opened the door and they made their way to the study silently. Once inside Draco put his MP3 player in his pocket, grabbed his laptop, and stacked some books on top of his laptop. They headed back to Draco's room and made it there without incident. Blaise put Draco's stuff into his trunk and closed it while Draco wrote a letter letting his mother know that he went to Blaise's until school starts so she didn't worry about where he was.

"So did you want to drive to my house or floo or fly?"

"Shit! Thanks for saying fly. I almost forgot my broom," Draco said as he reached into the back of his armoire and pulled out his Lightning Bolt 3000. It has a sleek black handle with the name scrolled elegantly in silver. The bristles were dark and the color of cherry wood and bound in silver. Draco shrunk it and put it in his trunk.

"Let's drive to your house. It's not like Lucius will care if the car is gone," Draco said as he shrunk his trunk down to the size of a deck of cards and put it in his pocket. They headed back out to the car and drove to Blaise's house.


	6. Author's Note pt 2

**What the Hell**

**Author's note: Hey all! So sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I had severe writers block and my mom has been in and out of the hospital not to mention work has been hectic. Once again I apologize. But I have good news! I'm working on the next few chapters right now and am planning on having them posted by Sunday night hopefully as I'm planning on writing a few long ones hopefully as long as this writers block stays away like it is right now. Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry it has been so long since I updated! It's been just one thing after the other, but, it has calmed for now. So here is the long promised chapter 5. Be kind, I'm attempting to work through severe writer's block.**

**Chapter 5**

Gin was woken up by the sun shining on her through a crack in the curtains. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, it was 8am. _Oh fuck it,_ she thought, _there's no way I'm going to be able to go back to sleep now._ She rolled over and saw Liz was still fast asleep. Getting out of bed silently, she grabbed her mp3 player off the nightstand along with her armband. Then she made her way to her closet, grabbing a pair of shorts, socks, and a sports bra. After changing clothes she quietly headed downstairs and out the front door.

She put in her headphones, turned on her music, and began her before run stretches. Once she was done stretching she began her daily 3 mile run. She began this workout after the golden trio kept making remarks about her looks after she dumped their beloved hero. She thought back on the events of the past term as she ran.

_Anytime she sat at the Gryffindor table or was in the tower she would hear them. Whispered remarks that the worshipped golden trio would make about her, and the rest of the house would join in. The only Gryffindors who didn't harass her since she broke up with Harry were Colin and Neville. She was getting fed up with it. She was walking down to the Great Hall two months before the end of the term when she finally reached the end of her rope. She just passed the golden trio themselves._

"_Goodness, you think she would learn to dress so she didn't look like the fat ass she is becoming," Harry said in a condescending tone just about a whisper._

_Gin stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Potter, if you have something to say, say it to me instead of being a coward."_

"_Ginny, I think that it's awfully rude for you to butt in to someone else's conversation," Hermione said in her holier-than-thou tone. _

"_Do NOT call me Ginny, I hate that nickname. Besides, none of you are friends and you Ronald, I don't even count as family since you are rolling over and allowing them to walk all over me," Gin said deathly calm as she glared at the three teenagers. _

"_Well, I'm glad to know that finally the inside is matching the ugly outside," Ron said as the three of them walked away. Gin stood in the hallway for what felt like forever as all the other Gryffindors walked passed and snickered. She finally turned and went back to her room, she had lost her appetite. The next day she began exercising like mad and throwing herself into her studies so she could ignore her classmates. She owled her mum and got the okay to stay at her friend Liz's house for the whole summer as long as she came and said bye to her mum on the platform. _

As Gin finished the 3 mile loop back to Liz's house she slowed down to a walk to cool down. She walked back inside the house and headed back upstairs to grab fresh clothes for the day and to go shower. Gin opened the door and saw Liz packing stuff into her school trunk. Liz turned and looked at Gin.

"Another 3 mile run?"

"Yeah I woke up and didn't want to wake you," Gin replied walking to the closet," I'm going to go shower and then I'll be back to finish packing my trunk."

By noon the girls were almost all done packing. They just had to get their Hogwarts letters from downstairs and go to Diagon Alley and get their supplies. They hadn't even opened them yet to see what their O.W.L.s scores were. They went downstairs and into Liz's dad's office to get their letters off his desk. Gin opened her letter and as she read she could feel her mouth dropping.

_Miss Weasley,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have scored perfectly on your O.W.L.s. As such, I would like to recommend that you skip your 6__th__ year and move up to your 7__th__ year. If you decide to do so you would be eligible to be resorted, if you wish to do so. I have enclosed the 7__th__ year supply list so you can purchase the proper books. If you decide to be resorted you will have to buy new school robes .Either way, I will find a fellow 7__th__ year housemate to help catch you up on 6__th__ year material. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Gin finished reading and look at Liz. Liz also had her mouth gaping and looked up to stare at Gin.

"Did you just move up a year and were told you could be resorted?" Liz asked dazedly.

"Yep," Gin replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay then," Liz said calmly.

It was silent for about 20 seconds before Liz's scream punctured it.

"MOM!"

Lorraine came running into the office with a dish towel in her hands and a frantic expression on her face.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"GIN AND I GOT MOVED UP A YEAR AND GET TO BE RESORTED!"

Lorraine visibly relaxed upon hearing it wasn't anything bad. Once the news sunk in she squealed and hugged both girls, "Oh my, I'm so proud of you two! You have to go buy all your books and things right now before Diagon Alley gets too busy," She walked around to the back of the desk, pulling a pouch out of the drawer," Here is some money, don't even protest, it is a reward for the both of you and should cover your expenses, you too Ginevra."

Ginevra and Liz knew better than to argue. Liz took the pouch while Gin darted upstairs to grab their purses. Tucking their lists inside, they floo'd to Diagon Alley and began their shopping.

Draco woke with a groan and looked over at Blaise who was still snoring. Draco made his way to the closet to grab clean clothes so he could shower. After his shower he got ready and walked out of the bathroom to see that Blaise was still asleep. Draco checked his watch and noticed it was noon. Draco tried to wake Blaise up by shaking him and calling his name, but Blaise stayed sleeping. Chuckling Draco summoned a bucket and walked back into the bathroom. He turned the faucet in the tub as cold as it would get and filled up the bucket. He turned the faucet off and walked back into the bedroom.

"Blaise, if I were you I would wake up," Draco said as he lifted the bucket over Blaise's sleeping form.

Blaise only groaned in response and rolled onto his back.

"Alright then," Draco said smiling.

He flipped the bucket over in one fluid motion and dumped all the water on Blaise. Blaise let out a high pitched girlish scream once the water hit him. Much to Draco's amusement, Blaise tried to roll out of bed and landed in a heap on the floor, tangled in wet blanket. Draco burst out laughing and had to hold on the bed post or risk falling over. Blaise scowled at Draco from the floor. As he watched his best friend laughing he slowly untangled himself from the blanket.

"That. Was. Rude," Blaise said as he cast a drying spell on his bed and blanket," I will get you back, and you will regret it."

"Yeah yeah, Zabini, whatever you say," Draco said while rolling his eyes.

Blaise grinned and grabbed clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a warm shower and get ready for the day. Draco walked over to his phone and was debating to text message Gin or not. He decided to text her and see if the girls would be able to hang out or not today. Blaise walked out of the bathroom and he hit the send button.

"What're you doing, Drake?" Blaise asked as he walked over to his table to put his cell phone in his shorts pocket.

"I Just texted the girls to see if they have time to get together today or not."

"Ah," Blaise said as he headed to the door,"Well I'm going to go and get some breakfast, you coming?"

"Yeah," Draco said as he followed Blaise down to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to be nice and make up for the lack of updates and try and do a couple updates since the chapters are short. And I apologize because this one is very short but I wanted to get it out. **

**Chapter 6**

Gin and Liz finished their shopping and left Flourish and Blotts and headed over to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George haven't seen Gin's new hair yet and she wished to see them before the start of the term. As they were walking over Gin's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Who is it from?" Liz asked as they entered the store.

"Draco. He wants to know if we can hang out today," Gin said as she started typing a message back, "I'm telling him we're finishing school shopping and I'll let him know after."

"Are you talking about Draco Malfoy?"

Gin and Liz turned around to see Fred and George standing there looking very curious. The girls shared a look before Gin spoke up.

"Well, we have a story for you two if you have time to hear it," Gin said smiling at them.

The twins walked over to Scott, another employee they hired to replace the girls when they start school. They had a short conversation and then gestured for the girls to follow them into the back room.

George looked at his baby sister and her best friend.

"So what are you two doing hanging around with Draco Malfoy?" George asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh don't you go getting all big-brother on us," Liz said, "He's not evil incarnate."

Fred and George shared a look before turning back to the girls.

"Guys, relax," Gin said while looking at her brothers," Seriously, we ran into him and Blaise Zabini and they didn't recognize us so we were having a little fun with it. They really aren't that bad. Plus you two shouldn't worry, you taught me how to defend myself remember?"

Fred and George shared another look and relaxed as they realized she was right. "Alright, but if they push _anything_, you let us know."

The girls nodded and Fred continued talking, "By the way Gin, I like the black in your hair, very you. Also did you ladies finish getting your Hogwarts stuff?"

Gin was the first to respond, "Thanks, and yes we did. Also, in our letters we were told that we are moving up into 7th year and get to be resorted."

"Yeah, we're excited. No more having to deal with the Gryffindor goody goodies," Liz said while smiling.

"Congratulations! Ickle Ronnekins is going to have a hissy fit isn't he?" George said smiling and laughing.

"Oh I believe his head may actually explode," Fred said hugging Gin and laughing.

"Hey Forge?"

"Yeah Gred?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we should-"

"See them off at the platform to see the trios' reactions?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I think that is a great idea, Gred"

The twins finished talking and both had mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

Four hours later the girls left the shop with the twins promising to meet them at Liz's to go to King's Cross in the morning. The girls got back to Liz's and packed up all their school books and last minute thing.

"I'm kind of thinking we don't see the guys tonight. You are going to need all the rest you can get dealing with your family tomorrow," Liz said as she yawned.

"Yeah, I agree. Plus they'll be really shocked to see us tomorrow anyways."

Gin pulled out her phone and texted Draco saying sorry but they'd have to pass because they just finished shopping. Her phone vibrated a couple minutes later saying alright.


End file.
